


be still

by assassinactual



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinactual/pseuds/assassinactual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw in the subway after Shaw has been rescued from Samaritan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be still

When Shaw awakens on her cot in the subway the first thing she registers – after the fact that she’s _fucking cold_ – is Root perched on a chair nearby. She is facing Shaw, but not really looking at her, her eyes vacant and unfocused. Her gun that had been Shaw’s gun sits beside her within easy reach. She looks tense, and deeply tired. There’s dark circles under her eyes, she looks thinner and paler than Shaw remembers, and even her hair is dull and limp. Overall, she looks terrible.

There is an unpleasant feeling in Shaw’s chest that she is reasonably certain is neither heartburn nor related to any of her injuries.

She’s been mostly still so far, barely cracking her eyes open to take in her surroundings. So she makes a show of blinking her eyes open and slowly stretching, judging that startling Root right now probably isn’t the best idea. She props herself up on her elbow and waits until Root’s attention is fully on her and her head is cocked a bit to the side.

“Expecting company?” Shaw says with a nod towards the gun.

Something crosses Root’s face, and she frowns at the gun for a second. Then she adopts a perky expression Shaw doesn’t find entirely convincing.

“You know I like to be prepared for _anything_.” Shaw scoffs at that and Root leans in a bit closer and brushes her fingers over the bandage on Shaw’s arm. Suddenly the flirty smirk is gone and Root seems too fascinated by the gauze wrapped around Shaw’s bicep to meet her eyes. “I’m not taking any chances.”

The unpleasant feeling is back and Shaw thinks she should say something but before she can figure out what exactly, Root is pulling away and the transparently fake perky expression is back on her face. “You should get some rest, Sam. I’ve got plans for you tomorrow.”

“I can’t sleep with you staring at me like a creepy creeper. And I’m cold.” She makes a show of throwing back the covers and scooting over as much as she can in the tiny cot. Root starts to get up, then hesitates. She looks confused, and not in her adorable scrunched up face way, but in a completely lost and unsure what to do way. “Well? You need sleep too.”

“Sameen – “

“Just get in, you nerd.” Root looks like she’s going to protest but her tiredness wins out and she starts taking her boots off.

There isn’t exactly an excess of space on the narrow cot, so Shaw doesn’t protest when Root presses herself up against her back and wraps her arms around her. And if one Shaw’s hands ends up holding one of Root’s, well, it’s just because that was the most comfortable place to put it.

When Shaw is almost drifting off, she feels Root’s breath on her neck. “I can’t believe you’re really here.” Her words are barely a whisper.

“I’m here, Root. I’m not going anywhere.” It feels too much like a promise she would normally never make, but her last thought as she falls asleep is that if it keeps Root from going all Eeyore on her, she doesn’t really care.


End file.
